Gone Before the Night Falls
by CaliAli
Summary: (Taken) (1st 3 chapter's were combined) Some know her as, Koriand'r Princess of Tameran, Or Starfire of the teen titans. But I know her as My Kori. My best friend. Then something happened. RobStar HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I am going to do some major changes in this story. Because I wanted the sequel a certain way and the first story just wouldn't fit. I have improved my writing and I have this all planned out mostly.**

**Enjoy! And if you already read this once and are waiting for the sequel then I recommend you reread this. Major changes I'm talking Major.** **This entire story is in Robin's POV unless I decide to change it.**

**A/N (11/11) Ok I just decided to combine the first three chapters into one. Because the next chapter is amazing long...so yeah. Sorry! Nothing new yet!**

* * *

Let's start at the beginning. After all it's a pretty good place to start. During these events I, Richard John Grayson, learned how to love and how to feel again.

Ever since my parents death I have tried to block out all emotions until I met the love of my life. Some know her as, Koriand'r Princess of Tameran, Or Starfire of the teen titans. But I know her as My Kori. My best friend.

It rained that day in Jump City, where my home, Titans Tower, resided. I worked that day, all day. Everyone came to try to get me out.

Starfire, of course she is always the first. Then her sweet begging not working she left with tears running down her cheeks.

Cyborg, always came next. If Starfire's begging didn't work then usually he'd guilt trip me out but this time he left yelling at the back of my head.

Beast Boy next, It had never come this far seeing as Beast Boy and I didn't get along very well. He came in and actually threatened to get Speedy to take Starfire on a date. But being the day it was I dismissed his threats again and he left flipping off the back of my head.

Raven. She never usually came in. Being Starfire's best friend was hard and usually she'd be trying to comfort her. She didn't even knock barging into my room and getting up in my face. "Robin. I Love you like a brother but you have seriously screwed up Starfire. She's in her room crying. I don't know what you said but I would apologize." She bonked me on the head and left the room door slamming behind her.

I got up sighing and walked to the door for the first time in days. My stomach growled and I grimaced at the thought of food. 'It would probably just get in the way of work.' I kept saying to myself.

I walked down the hall about to turn into the same hall that held Starfire's room, when the alarm blared.

The sound pounded in my head as I turned around the other way and raced off toward the Ops room. As I stopped at the doorway Starfire zoomed past me. then planting her feet firmly on the ground beside Beast Boy. I would be lying then if I said I wasn't at all upset that she chose to stand by him and not me. But I blocked out all emotion for her and everyone else.

"Who is it?" I growled at them and Starfire flinched. Beast Boy growled back and then Raven butted in standing in between me and Starfire, she said plainly, "Slade."

_'Slade.' _I thought as I bold out of the tower. No questions asked just my metal boots hitting the floor. Recently my 'former mentor' (Right. I acted just like him) had leaked me some information about the masked villain I despised and had a familiar aura. He had been in the deal with killing my parent. Tony Zucco? He was just the puppet. Slade Wilson was the monster that pulled the strings.

My team followed me silently. It was dead silence not the kind you yearn for with the one you care about, nor the one that is awkward, but the one that has anger and sadness written in between the lines.

We ran to the middle of town. Me on my R-Cycle, the girls and BB flying while Cyborg was carried. I frowned and the rain washed the ever-present gel away. My hair hung in my face. The other's thought... I had no idea what their reactions were. All I was focused on was Slade. He knew I was Dick Grayson, no doubt about it. I just...knew.

I jumped of the red bike and kicked it away the piece of metal slamming into the wall. Good thing it was bulletproof, titanium or else it would be busted to bits.

The monster in front of me stood there, his hands behind his back. "Hello Robin." He said monotonously. I sneered in response going at him with my hunger starved and weak body.

As usual he dodged all my hits. He finally landed a blow in my gut knocking me to the pavement. I hadn't slept in days so being as weak as I was I slunk to he ground wanting to sleep. I wouldn't let myself though, and I fought it. I whipped out a birdarang and flung it at him hitting him right in his eye. Slade growled out some forbidden words and yanked it out. holding his hand to his mask I saw blood.

"You shouldn't have done that Robin." He said smugly and took his hand away. All that was there was blood covering the side of the mask. Raven came up and encased the maniac in black magic but, he broke free and released a bomb at her. It hit her head on slamming the healer into a building. Beast Boy ran for her and Cyborg came to me yelling out muffled commands to the remaining member, Starfire.

She nodded and I watched her fight the man in front of me. She hit him and he dodged. He hit her and she dodged. It was a dance of hits flying and bruises made until he hit her. Head on, in the face knocking her down. He grabbed her by the neck and held her next to him, putting something to her head.

Beast Boy came up and Cyborg did too. About to assist her until they saw what Slade had in his hands.

A gun. To Starfire's head.

Their eyes widened and they stepped back hands out as a peace offering. Slade cracked his neck and a gunshot was heard.

Then I blacked out.

* * *

I awoke to darkness. My body felt like putty. It just sat there and oozed. "Ugh..." I groaned rolling over.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

'What the hell is that?!' I thought and struggled to open my eyes.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep Beep Beep Beep BEEP!_

My eyes finally opened to a heart monitor. I blinked a few times testing my vision. Then I saw a lump in the bed next to me with a small lump sitting on it's front. Then as my blurry vision adjusted, I realized it was Raven with a green Kitten sleeping on her chest.

I turned my head the other way to see a cybernetic eye in my face. "Hey man." Cyborg whispered. "Glad your awake. Can't say the same for Rae though. She's in bad shape." I nodded slightly and winced.

Cyborg shook his head and make the top of the bed rise so I could face him without moving. "Where's Star?" I croaked and my throat burned from lack of water. Cyborg, always knowing what to do, gave me a glass cup of water and I drank it greedily, my thirst kicking in.

"Rob, man, he took her. If me and BB had fought him he woulda shot her. Then right after you clocked out. He shot her leg and they disappeared in smoke." My mask widened and worry came into the picture. My half filled up glass fell from my hand and it shattered from the impact of the hard metal floor. The a thought occurred.

'If there's sick people in the med bay then...why don't we have fluffy carpet? What if someone falls.-' SHUT UP! I told myself then realization donned on me. She was gone. Starfire was gone. And me...I was pissed.

Cyborg sighed and he cleaned up the shattered glass checking with his cybernetic eye and human one for any missed pieces. There were none. I then tried sitting up so I could go to the evidence room and track Slade. I looked at Cyborg.

"Cy! Get me my laptop. Every second Slade is out on the lo-" He slapped his metal hand over my mouth. "Robin! Man, you can't go track him. You have a minor concussion and your body's beat up pretty badly." He said and lifted his hand away.

"But Star-"

"Dude. We know that you love the lil lady. She'll be fine for now at least. Our girl can take care of herself." I stuck my nose up in the air. "I do not love her Cyborg." I scolded crossing my arms and looking up at the ceiling.

"Sure you don't" He said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "Raven would love to make a comment about this..." Then Cyborg looked to the other bed watching the green cat's stomach rise and fall slowly. "I need her to wake up." He grumbled and the green cat perked up at the comment, meowing at Cyborg.

I humphed uncrossing my arms as one thought came to mind.

'Did I love Starfire?'

My hormones would say I did yes. My brain would curse at the thought and scoff that 'Your a hero.' and 'NO DATING TEAMMATES!'

Then Richard Grayson stepped up and smacked the others away. 'I love her.' He said knowingly. 'And were the same person. She don't even know me. SO just Shut Up bird boy.'

I smiled a bit at the, lost in my thoughts but when I heard yelling I was snapped back to reality.

_(Starfire POV)_

_**(A/N OK...Starfire comes in from time to time because just taking about the tower would be boring. :]) **  
_

All I remembered was being shot in the leg with some form of weapon. Then my mind went blank.

Now all I could feel was pain. It was coming from everywhere. My arms, legs, head, everything. My entire body was engulfed in flames. Except I didn't feel any heat.

I tried to move. I really did. But as I moved my eyeballs they soon caught fire too. I knew I could't move my body so I gave up. All I could here were screams. Most were coming from me but, there was another scream a higher pitched one. I couldn't pinpoint it because of my flames.

It felt like the Pisons were filling me up with the sun again. Even to that extent. My screams got louder as the pain increased. Then I screamed the only name I could thin of in this state.

"ROBIN!"

"ROBIN!"

"ROBIN!"

He never came though.

Then I fell silent and the pain stopped. It felt like someone had splashed water on me. Truth is someone did actually...I opened my eyes to see a brown haired tall girl with blue eyes.

"Hey." She said reaching to help me up. "Name's Riley. Most call me Flame cause I'm Beast." **(Beast=Cool pretty much.)** Starfire looked around, as Riley hoisted her off of the ground.

"I do not do the seeing of a beast nor do you do the looking of one? What does this mean?" Riley or Flame now just laughed and began to explain the meaning of the foreign word.

"-and that's what it means" She finished smiling proudly at her confusion-free explanation. Starfire nodded and looked around one more.

"Friend Flame. Please do the informing of where are we?" Flame's smile faltered and turned into a frown.

"Were in my master's lair. He's asking to see you. Right this way." Starfire nodded and began to follow the other girl.

The room they entered was dark and smelled of human waste. Unmoving rusted gears were the decor and there was a man standing in front of a large screen showing only his figure.

Then I figured out who it was.

"Slade."

* * *

I paced around the medical room my feet getting louder with every step.

Back and forth,

back and forth.

Raven still hasn't woken and Beast Boy was freaking out. Cyborg was watching me with tired eyes.

"Robin. You gotta get some sleep. It's messing with your vitals. Your heart is beating too fast. Sleep. We can look for Star after Raven wakes up."

I whirled on him, anger flitting over my features. "What if she doesn't!" I yelled waking Beast Boy up and him, changing back. "What if she doesn't wake up?!" I snarled my face scrunching up and pointing my finger to his chest.

Beast Boy grabbed my shoulder turning me to him. "She will wake up." He seethed his spit covering my face. "Then we will find my sister. For now go. to. sleep. Traffic light." I was about to make a comment when my world turned black.

* * *

_(STARFIRE POV)_

I paced the room he had locked me into with Riley sitting on the bed beside me. "Starfire. What's wrong?" She asked me oblivious.

"WHAT IS WRONG!?" I yelled turning on her. "What is wrong is that I am who does the knowing where and there is an evil man doing the pulling of the strings!" Riley giggles at that but, in my fit of Rage I miss it.

"Starfire. Calm down. My father may be evil but, he can't hurt you. It will put flaw in all his plans." She scoffs but then covers her mouth smiling nervously.

"Oops." I crossed my tan arms.

"What plans?" Riley blushed a little for giving away her father's secret, then she looked up at me.

"Father wants Robin. Your friend? And he knows your the key to that." I nodded as my anger fueled even more. "So he cannot kill you. Hurt you yes...maybe. But Kill? Never. I'm just saying you need to calm down girl. Or else he'll come back."

"Slade?"

She nodded at my comment. "Yep."

I must've looked confused because she let out a forceful laugh. "Slade? He is my dad. Not many people know about me...only Rose. My sister. She left a while ago...I miss her. I only stay because I love my dad even with the terrible things he does." A tear went down her cheek smearing her black makeup.

I walked over to the brown-haired girl and wiped away her tears, then sitting down next to her putting my arms around her petite form. "Shh." I soothed. "It will be the alright. I do the promising."

She looked up at me with tear-filled eyes and gave a small smile. "But, Starfire. It hasn't ever been alright. It will never be."

Just then the door flung open and Slade ripped Riley from my arms. She looked confused until he handed her off to a solemn looking Wintergreen. Then she started thrashing around.

"What?-" I started then Slade grabbed me, holding his hand over my mouth. Then I felt a stinging pain in my neck. He had injected something in my arm. My body went limp as I passed out.

* * *

_(ROBIN POV)_

I rubbed my sore head as I woke up to violet eyes above me. "Raven?" I croaked and then saw a pair of green one next to them. "Beast Boy?" I shook my head at sat up, the two forms moving back some.

"I told you that she would wake up. She did right after I conked your lights out." Beast Boy said, smugly. I rolled my eyes behind my mask.

"Well Beast Boy, now you can run 100 laps around the tower." I said just at smug. Beast Boy's puffed up form deflated.

"Fine..." He whined and stalked out of the room. Raven smirked and turned to me.

"Sorry I was out so long. The damage was worse than I thought. My head hit the wall first. I heard you made a fuss about it." I shrugged and lowered my head.

"Can you find her?" Raven floated a bit then landed. "Maybe. After a good night's rest. Without using my powers. I'm to drained at the moment." She walked to the door, but before she left she looked back at me. "I'm going to read my book. And you go watch TV or something. If you stalk around the evidence room any longer I won't let you accompany us to find Starfire."

She smirked again and went out the door and into the hall.

I sighed after Raven had gone, I was alone in the med bay, BB was running laps and Cyborg was recharging. Running my fingers through my hair I left and walked toward the Ops. Room.

One I got there a transmission came in.

"Hello Robin." The masked villain said in his robotic like voice. I shut my eyes and turned to face him from the kitchen. I was getting worked up and it was putting pressure on my mind. Raven must've sensed this because next thing I knew she was beside me. She looked from my face to the screen.

Beast Boy ran in just then from his laps breathing heavily.

_Huff._

_Huff._

_Huff._

"Oh Shit." The changeling said looking at the screen. From beside me I heard Raven mutter, "I concur."

Then I stared into his eye through my mask.

"Slade." I sounded unlike myself. I sounded like I was addicted...wait no that's not it. It was like I was taken out of my body and something so angry was placed inside.

_Taken._

'Where is she?' I wanted to ask. But, I knew if I did he would laugh. That evil, cold laugh.

"I just wanted you to know, your little red-headed friend has been calling for you. Screaming your name. Told her you wouldn't come. Bu-"

I stalked up toward the screen where the controls sat. "I will come. You can tell her I'll be there." I said and pushed the end call button. I saw his eye widen and the screen flickered to static.

It was the strongest thing I had ever done. And I did it for her. My Starfire. Yeah. That Has a kind of ring to it.

_Robin's Starfire._

Heh... maybe I should keep it that way.

I knew as I strode to the couch to turn on the TV with Raven and BB's shocked looks at me, that I loved her.

I finally admit it.

And I was going to get her back.

* * *

**Ok! Well...R&R and If your new to this story then ignore the Author's note...if your not then that's the reason why there's only one chapter now :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I'm so sorry! I have been overcome with the disease named Inuyasha. I love his ears! Their so soft and adorable. I swear if i met him I would so touch his ears! They need to turn bright red or something when he gets mad. :/ Ahem. Anyway sorry for the long update blame that on Mr Doggy ears. :) Ok also I love Fruit Baskets and Full Metal Panic...geez I'm on a roll. Oh! And I watched this really cheesy anime named This ugly yet beautiful world. I cried and laughed and yeah it sucked but I still cried. I am a hopeless romantic. All new fictions so many possibilities...ahem. Sorry for the outburst. *Laughs sheepishly* **

**Ohhh and by the way thanks for the reviews! Ok I'm starting off with Starfire this time because well she is awesome. So enjoy!**

**I **** dedicate t**his chapter to my amazing FF friend BBRae. She rocks. Now go read her amazing BB/Rae story :)

**I don't own TT never have...never will. But...I do use the Tameranian Language that I made in my story Taken Back...also some of the Oc's!**

* * *

_(Starfire POV) _

"Flame! No!" I yelled as Slade held me back. "No!" I yelled again. Slade wasn't even moving.

"You should stop now child." He sounded like he was smirking. Smirking as he watched Wintergreen do this to his daughter. I couldn't tell if he had any choice in the matter or not, I focused my eyes intently on my friend. I pulled and pulled on his arms but they were so tight around me I felt stuck. It was really strange, usually I could just use my tameranian strength. Now it felt like it was just...gone.

"Are you going to try to save my daughter?" Slade whispered in my ear and held me tighter.

"Yes because she is to the good a daughter for a man like you." I spat back at him. I heard him chuckle behind the metal mask.

"Well, I am an evil man. That's why I'm the villain." He tried to spin me around to face him and I took the chance. His arms loosened to turn me around and I pushed him away. His arms broke away from around me. I lit up a starbolt.

"Stop this Slade" I growled and his eye widened. Then he hit something on his belt.

An indescribable pain shot through me. It was like I was back in that laboratory with the Pisons except it was worse. The pain was the heat of a thousand suns burning around me and the coolness of space I yearned for was gone. 'Oh no. They've got me.' I thought and at that moment I was back in that atrocious white room with the blackness of space outside the windows.

THe stars were gone. 'Oh Xha'l no...I was back.' I thought when the pain disappeared. I feel to the floor and my blurry vision of the labs that haunted my dreams were gone. I looked up to see Slade.

"You should stop. Child I injected a liquid into you that stops your powers and instead of using them...when I press only this button..." He motioned to his belt "you use your powers against you. You are mine now."

I snarled at him but when he glared and his hand went toward the belt. I whimpered.

"See child? You are a pathetic little girl." He sneered at me.

Then he flicked his hand at Wintergreen. The older man stopped the machine and Riley's screams died down. She closed her now relieved eyes and her tense body now went limp.

"You see you little alien...I will get Robin. I will do what I have to do. Now go to your room!" He snarled at her pointing toward the hallway. Starfire was reluctant to leave her spunky friend but in the end went toward the hall. When Slade turned away she saw Wintergreen motion towards behind the machine. Starfire furrowed her brow but understood.

He wanted her to hide behind the machine. I hesitated before I was so quick to trust the old man. Then my instincts got ahead of me I then quickly flew behind the large torturous device. I saw Slade click on the computer. He grasped his hands together behind his back and then I saw Wintergreen leave.

The screen flickered to life.

There stood a disheveled looking Robin. "What do you want now Wilson?" My masked friend snarled at him.

"I just came to tell you about your little girlfriend-"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked. I could tell he was trying to ignore the girlfriend remark.

"ROBIN!" I shouted running out from behind my hiding place. Robin's head turned to me and he smiled a bit. "I see you haven't hurt her." He said to Slade still staring at me.

"Oh...Dick I wouldn't say that."

The pain had returned.

* * *

_(Robin's POV)_

When she ran out from behind that machine the first thing I noticed were her clothes. Instead of her regular uniform she had on an over sized 'Slade' T-shirt with some long baggy pants on that she kept tripping over. I could only guess who's whose were. It seemed like she didn't even notice her change in attire.

Then Wilson spoke to me but, my eyes stayed on her beautiful tripping form. "Oh...Dick I wouldn't say that."

"Huh? What do you me-" I started then I saw her fall. First her beautiful green eyes widened then she gripped her stomach with one hand and her head with the other. She fell to the floor then, screaming in pain.

"No! No! Please stop! Your hurting her!" I yelled at him and Slade hit his belt. Starfire stopped squirming in pain and was still. I could hear her breathing as if she were next to me.

"So Robin I would start hurrying. There isn't much more time..." Slade started but then the screen turned black.

"Dammit!" I cursed. This time I didn't turn it off. Raven did.

"Are you ready? I think we can start searching now." I nodded to her. Raven motioned form him to follow her and they started walking through the empty and lifeless hallways of the tower. She stepped to the front of Starfire's door and let herself in with me following. There were Cyborg and Beast boy sitting on the floor their legs crossed and eyes shut in concentration.

I furrowed my brow as Raven sat next to Beast Boy and grabbed his hand. He picked up hers and kissed it. Raven then shot him with black magic with a slight blush on her cheeks. I sat down on the other side of her and gripped her hand in panic. Beast Boy got situated again grabbing her hand but, not kissing it this time. I could tell his romantic ego was deflated.

Cyborg laughed at Beast Boy's concentrated expression. Raven gave him a glare and he quickly stopped. She then closed her eyes and we all followed. She then quietly chanted, "Yeryx - Roerst - Koriand'r..."

We all opened our eyes. In from of us there was a golden spirit. It was in the shape of a girl with long flowing hair and closed eyes. She floated down and sat in the middle of our little circle.

Then...her eyes opened.

A blinding green filled the room, it came from everywhere. I didn't close my eyes and watched as the light died down until it was gone.

The girl in front of us was incredible. There was a golden glow around her and she had a white dress on that flowed around her. Her red hair went over her shoulders and hung in her face other than two small pieces holding it back. Her bangs were pulled off to one side and her green eyes glowed. When she spoke my heart stopped.

_"Yeh cyulr?" _She spoke and Raven raised an eyebrow. She laughed sheepishly and said again "You called? I am sorry. My native tongue has...done the engraving itself in my mind, I am not so good at English."

"Yes...I did and you are not who I called for. I called for Koriand'r." The girl threw her head back and laughed like a child.

"Oh dear Raven of Azarath. Do the calming of yourself. I am Koriand'r...widow of the Grand Ruler Karras. Well I would not do the saying of widow. Yet we were only betrothed when he died the most painful of deaths." She sighed and my eye twitched in annoyance.

"So do you need to know" She asked finally clasping her hands together. Raven let out a breath and her hair flew up to her head. "Where are you? Starfire that is?"

She nodded in understanding. "Yes! You see...I am me..well I do not know how to do the putting of it...Just ask my counter of part. Well what do I get in return? I will have to bring my emotions here and...that does the taking of a lot of energy." Raven nodded and she turned towards Beast Boy.

"We must all tell our favorite memories of her. And our least favorite. Then Koriand'r will grant us access to her inner spirit and we will be able to access Starfire's memory even if she was unconscious." Cyborg, Beast Boy, and I nodded we then turned to the golden spirit in front of us.

She had her eyebrows raised as Beast Boy started to speak first.

The green changeling swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke up.

"I have to say my most favorite memory of Starfire is...is the time she helped me through the patch when Terra turned to stone." He breathed in slowly and even a complete stranger could tell this was hard for him.

"Well...she explained that she had lost people too and that everything would be ok. Together we cried over our lost ones an-and" Beast Boy started stuttering quickly and his eyes welled up in tears. "we sat in my room for hours just savoring each other's company. It was all because me and Star...were best friends. We know more about each other than you guys" He motioned to us giving a quick sideways glance. "know about us. The least favorite memory has to be when you accidentally ran into my prank set for Cyborg." He sighed, " When you were mad at me it felt like I had nobody. Nobody to laugh at my jokes and everything."

He smiled a bit and looked at his hands sadly. A few tears then slipped out. "So you mean so much to me. When we made up I was so happy..." He sniffed and patted Cyborg on the back. "Come on buddy it's your turn."

Cyborg sighed and started on his explanation. "My favorite memory of Starfire is when...when she helped me be accepted. When I first started the Titans I was so afraid they would reject me. I was afraid they would throw me out because of my electronic side." He breathed in slowly then continued. "Starfire helped me and told me how she was not excepted at all. At least I was excepted some. Then my worst has to be when that alien creep Val-Yor called her Troq." I could see the spirit stiffen up some and Cyborg must've noticed because he said no more on the subject.

Raven spoke up next. "My favorite memory of Starfire is when we switched bodies. I learned so much about her I would've never guessed. Then my uh...least favorite memory would have to be when Starfire went off on me." Cyborg, Beast Boy, and I raised our eyebrows, she gave us a look then continued. "Yeah. I was being all mean to her over Malchior and she yelled at me." Raven flicked us on the head with black magic and smirked to herself.

Oh no...now it was my turn.

"Uh..." I started and pulled at my neck. Uh what was my favorite memory of Starfire? Well, we had the wedding (ugh no. That sucked.) The we had the alien planet (ohh no. She hated me then.) Well, then what was my favorite memory of Starfire?

* * *

_(Starfire POV) _

_"No!" I gasped as he fell to the ground. Tears streaked down my cheeks, as I cried my heart and soul out. 'No, no, no, no, no, no!' I thought cradling his face to my chest his body laid out over my lap. I shook my head again as I heard someone approach from behind me. _

I awoke from my trance to see the white of a hospital ceiling. It was blurry and my arms were strapped onto the top of the chair. Riley was tied up in the corner her arms were behind her back and her eyes were wide. I could only hear a muffled "STARFIRE NO!" Then the room became blurrier as something sharp inserted itself in my neck. I gasped and then Slade whispered to me.

"Your mine now Koriand'r...and no one is going to take you form me."  
I then blacked out.

* * *

**A/N Ohhh Cliffy! Ok. Vote on my poll if you want this updated FAST! The poll is on my profile! Okk no internet till sunday :'( sorry! Anyway REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhhhh Inuyasha...sorry! I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! I need to finish this story because I'm having writers block. It's tempting to just delete it and :) Home free!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything!**

* * *

What has happened?

Raven spoke up next. "My favorite memory of Starfire is when we switched bodies. I learned so much about her I would've never guessed. Then my uh...least favorite memory would have to be when Starfire went off on me." Cyborg, Beast Boy, and I raised our eyebrows; she gave us a look then continued. "Yeah. I was being all mean to her over Malchior and she yelled at me." Raven flicked us on the head with black magic and smirked to herself.

Oh no…now it was my turn.

"Uh..." I started and pulled at my neck. Uh what was my favorite memory of Starfire? Well, we had the wedding (ugh no. That sucked.) The we had the alien planet (ohm no. She hated me then.) Well, then what was my favorite memory of Starfire?

_(Starfire POV)_

_"No!" I gasped as he fell to the ground. Tears streaked down my cheeks, as I cried my heart and soul out. 'No, no, no, no, no, no!' I thought cradling his face to my chest his body laid out over my lap. I shook my head again as I heard someone approach from behind me._

I awoke from my trance to see the white of a hospital ceiling. It was blurry and my arms were strapped onto the top of the chair. Riley was tied up in the corner her arms were behind her back and her eyes were wide. I could only hear a muffled "STARFIRE NO!" Then the room became blurrier as something sharp inserted itself in my neck. I gasped and then Slade whispered to me.

"Your mine now Koriand'r...and no one is going to take you from me." I then blacked out.

Hours Later

I rubbed my pulsing head. It was hot on my fingers and I squeezed my eyes shut, blocking out the light coming in through the purple curtains. I stood up, I was lying on my bed under the again, purple covers.

Some hair fell into my face and I wobbled to the mirror. My headache fading as I stared at the girl in the mirror.

She was beautiful, my neck was hurting for some reason but I ignored it as I studied my reflection. I had vibrant red hair at the top but it faded into a deep purple. My green eyes were striking and wide, innocent like a child's in a way. I had on comfy blue jeans that had a rip in the left knee.

My shirt was plain black, tight fitting tank top. I smirked, my eyes gleaming and they stood out with make up on. I tucked my hair behind my ear, studying my arms, they were completely normal, a beautiful tan.

Except on my right arm there was a tattoo on my forearm. It was in the shape of a black and red S. My eyes widened when I saw it a flash of memory coming back.

I was looking into a black and orange circle and...it was gone.

I heard foot steps coming up from behind me and I whipped around meeting a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Her hair was short it only went to her shoulders as mine went down to right above my buttocks.

"Who are you?" I asked the girl in front of me with my eyes narrowed.

Her eyes widened and she took a step back.

"Starfire? I-It's me...Riley? Don't you...never mind of course you don't. She held her hand out to me. "I'm Flame. Were sisters ya see?" I nodded my head slowly. "So my name's Starfire?" Flame jumped back her eyes wide and her breathing quick.

"Y-y-your using c-c-contractions?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I can now. I barely remember anything before meeting you. It seems like now all I know is that I'm a tameranian and this entire language." I smirked and reached for her hand. She smiled.

"I think were gonna be good friends Kori." I laughed loudly. "Yeah me too Flame or Riley?" She nodded when I said Riley.

"Only call me flame when we're on duty!" She smiled.

I smiled back at her. 'Duty?' I thought. I ignored the sirens blaring in my head.

"Now where's dear old dad?" Flame tipped her head to the right.

"Back in his office. Ya wanna give him a visit?"

I nodded my head as my only answer.

Flame and I were walking down the hallway and we stepped into a strange dark room. She smiled.

A man was sitting in his chair with his hands connected through the fingertips. I could only see one eye it stood out amongst his dark figure. He spoke in a monotone voice as soon as Riley patted my back and left the room with a loud bang.

"Hello Kori. I expect you slept well?" I nodded at him as if I had known him forever. I smiled as memories came back.

Looking up into his eyes, him smiling down on me and picking up my chubby body.

Riley and I playing patty cake in the gardens at the mansion as father worked.

My memories showed me...everything about my life.

My name was Kori Wilson. I was the daughter of Slade Wilson and I had never met my mother. Riley was my half sister. She didn't know her mother either. We had 3 other siblings. Rose, Joseph, and Grant.

We were the Wilson kids. We wrecked havoc and grew up in a Mansion in…I don't remember that. I was in the middle of training with my new powers, to be ready to fight as Tayix.

Tayix was another part of me...almost like a multiple personality. She was extremely powerful and never lost a fight. When I became Tayix my hair went to full purple and my eyes were brightened. My voice gets deeper, more mature.

I also had one other personality. Her name was Starfire. My hair turned full red and my voice became higher. Somehow...the name Starfire hits a nerve. I think I should just ignore it for now.

_(Robin's POV)_

"Uh..."

The golden light I was about to give me answer to glimmer. The spirit inside choked and held her throat, she looked up at me and then to Raven. "I am truly sorry. Your friend is gone. If you would like to talk to her I must say...you can." Koriand'r smiled slightly then her eye rolled up into her head and she passed out, the room now being pitch black.

Then a purple light shone through. I saw green eyes, red hair and her sweet voice called out. "Greetings, my friends."

Raven gasped and jumped back her already violet eyes glowing.

"Starfire!" We all yelled

Raven gasped and her eyes widened. "Starfire...are you d-"

"No." She cut Raven off in a dark voice. Again she was silent.

Beast Boy looked up at his sister like figure. "Star...What happened?"

Starfire sucked in a breath. "I cannot do the saying that I am dead. I am not dead. More or less…I am just hidden now. I am still me but another part of me reins over my body." She smiled sadly.

"Slade has me in his clutches…and I am afraid that he will not let go."


	4. Sorry

Ok. I had had to make a VERY tough decision. I am only keeping on story active as of right now. The one with the most reviews by

**February 13, 2013**

Will remain on FFNET

The rest will be deleted until further notice. Please I really don't want to do this but, I am losing interest in Teen Titans and I have found other shows and Couples to Ship. Only one of these stories will be finished and there WILL BE NO SEQUELS!

I might decide to reopen a story later in the future but, I am truly Sorry. So if you want this story to stay...REVIEW!

~whenyousmile13


End file.
